Titanic
by Minstrel of the Mint
Summary: ShadAmy one-shot. Amy tells her story aboard the RMS Titanic: the adventure, the romance, the pain, and the unforgettable memories...
1. In Search of The Heart

Me: Hola people of the Sonic the Hedgehog Archive! MimiSweet4 be thy name, but it's just Mimi for short. Anyways, if ANYONE has read my profile, they'd know I love ShadAmy a lot. (For people who have read my stories, I KNOW I'm supposed to be updating something else, but someone asked me to do this...)

This story like a ShadAmy/Titanic crossover. I'll keep adding chapters, and so on. Shadow plays Jack, Amy plays... Rose... (Cliche' much?) and all that jazz.

Also if you've read my stories, you'd know I have a 'special guest', so... GET OUT HERE, SONIC!

Sonic: Where are my chili dogs? And WHERE THE HECK AM I?!

Me: The chili dogs are on their way. And you're in Shuggazoom City, where I normally tell my stories.

Sonic: Weird name for a city...

Me: What kind of a name is Sonic? You're BLUE for Hera's sake... Anyway, read on please!

DISCLAIMER: MIMISWEET4 DOES NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES OR TITANIC!

* * *

_July 14, 1997_

"HEY!" Silver yelled as he looked at the radar screen before him "GUYS! GUYS, I THINK WE GOT IT!"

Aboard a submarine in the Atlantic Ocean, Rouge Lovett and her crew were in search of the RMS Titanic. More perferably, the Heart of the Ocean, a diamond necklace. She would be thrilled if she found the Titanic, but she would be exillerated if she found the diamond.

Rouge ran through her crew, pushing past everyone and finally meeting up with her right-hand man, Silver. "What'd we get, Silver?" She asked anxiously. "Is it the ship?"

"Yes ma'am," Silver smiled. "We're sending a robot out to get it right now. You'll have the Heart in no time!"

She looked out the sealed port and sighed. "Let's hope so..."

***

"WE GOT SOMETHIN'!" A human yelled to Rouge, who was now boarding on the ship and rushing to see what her crew had found. "It's a chest, ma'am!" He said excitedly. "If I know the Titanic correctly, this was a chest to one of the richest families that were aboard the ship!"

Rouge couldn't help but smile. "Well, get it open, then!!" She commanded.

Another human came up from behind her with a crow-bar and latched onto the safe door, breaking it open with ease.

The treasure huntress got down to her knees and began to search through the safe; water seeped out of it, along with alge and a few ruined papers. She rummaged through everything in the safe, but didn't find anything.

"Damn it!" She cursed, lifting herself up, along with a picture that was still somewhat clear.

She took a quick glance at it, then stared at it without blinking. It was a hand drawn picture of a young, female hedgehog, at least seventeen. She had medium long hair and clear eyes that were hypnotic. She was completly nude... Well, almost. She gaped when she glared at the only thing the girl was wearing: The Heart of the Ocean.

"SOMEONE GET THIS BELOW DECK AND CLARIFY WHO THIS WOMAN IS!" she yelled to her crew, who obeyed immediatley.

_***_

Cream Calvert was washing dishes in her grandmother's old, pink house while watching the news about some woman who found a sunken ship. 100-year-old Amy Calvert was outside on her balcony, watering flowers and humming to a slow tune.

Amy had crystal green eyes that shone like a million stars, and her hair was a delicate tone of silver. She wore a long, white night-gown with frilly laces lining at the bottom and was bare-footed.

"_Rouge Lovett,_" the news woman said, "_and her crew have uncovered what was thought to be lost at sea forever: The RMS TITANIC, what was said to have dissappeared in 1912..."_

Amy's ear shot up as her clear eyes opened widely. She waddled into the kitchen, where her grandaughter Cream was watching the news. "I say, dear," she asked in a shaky yet soft voice. "Turn that up louder, would you?"

As told, Cream turned up the volume to the TV.

_"Rouge Lovett was in search of the Heart of the Ocean: a priceless diamond necklace that was last aboard the Titanic. Instead, they found this picture of a young hedgehog woman, believed to have been the last one wearing the jewel."_

The screen showed the picture that Rouge found, which Amy recognized clearly.

The news woman continued, "_if ANYONE has any information of who this woman was, please contact Rouge Lovett. In other news—"_

Cream shut off the TV and shrugged. "They'll NEVER find that diamond," she said matter-of-factly. "The girl in that photo has to be at least over 100 years old! NO ONE lives that long!"

Amy smiled through her gaunt face and said, "I did, didn't I?" as she grabbed her house phone and dialed Rouge. "Hello," she asked politely, "may I speak to Ms. Lovett, please? I have some information about the Heart of the Ocean..."

_***_

Rouge sauntered determinedly to the helicopter landing site, where she would meet up with Mrs. Calvert. She wanted to make sure she looked normal, in order to impress Amy into thinking she's simple and NOT obsessed with the Heart, so she wore her dark purple baby t-shirt with blue jeans with black sneakers.

"ROUGE!" Silver yelled as she pushed past her entire crew. "Please listen to me! This woman could be an imposter. The Titanic sank over eighty years ago!" He calculated. "This woman would be dead by now, even if she was aboard the Titanic as a kid! What information could she POSSIBLY know anything about the Heart?"

Rouge sighed exasperatedly, but still continued. "We need ANY info we can get on the jewel, Silver. Even if it's a lie... I'll take any chances. Our fund on this expedition is running out, and..." Her voice trailed off.

"And what makes you think she knows ANYTHING about the picture?" Silver asked her with doubt.

She didn't reply.

The helicopter hovered over her ship, with Amy and Cream in view. Amy was in a wheel chair pushed by Cream, but Amy said that she didn't need it. The old hedgehog wore a silk pink night-gown and white shoes. Cream wore her hair back in a pony tail and a sunny yellow tank top with blue jeans.

A man ran up to the landed helicopter and set down a ramp, letting Amy ride down to meet with Rouge.

The bat smiled kindly. "Welcome, Mrs. Calvert_—"_

"Please," Amy held up her hand in front of Rouge's surprised face. "I'd rather be called Amy..."

"Well, Amy," she continued, "let me show you below deck. I'd like to ask you a few questions and the Heart of the Ocean..."

Amy was wheeled down below deck to a messy research room. Port holes showed the deep blue waters that shone through the room. High-tech machines were everywhere, along with papers scattered everywhere. She made a disgusted face.

"This place is a mess!" Amy said loudly.

Rouge shrugged. "It keeps food on the table..."

Silver came down, with a laptop and a cord, then plugged it into a machine. A screen before the four lit up, then showed what seemed to be a simulation of the Titanic sinking.

"Ma'am," Silver said quickly, "this is a 3-D video I made of how the Titanic sank. Before you came, we inferred that the Heart was aboard the ship around here." He pointed to the front of the ship. "Do you know if that is true?"

Amy gave a pained looked, but nodded. "Yes..."

The huntress moved to a table with a container filled with clear water and the picture she had found_—_along with a few other items that they found in the safe."And do you know who had the jewel at the time of the sinking?" Rouge asked, putting her hands on the table.

"First things first, Miss Rouge," Amy said, looking at the table before her. "I want to take a look at these things you found in that safe..."

Rouge nodded 'yes'. Amy glanced back and forth at the items o the table: a few papers in seperate and clear containers, a dragon fly hair pin made of what looked to be emeralds, and a broken mirror with glistening silver features.

"I... I haven't seen this in so long..." She sighed, then turned her head back to the huntress.

"Amy, you said you knew something about this woman, correct?" Rouge asked, pointing to the photo in the clear water.

The old hedgehog smiled softly, then looked out to a port hole. "Yes... I knew so much about her... Her life was a mess... Until..." Her voice shook. "Until she met someone..."

"Who is it, Grandma?" Cream asked, putting her gloved hand on her petite shoulder.

She looked up with a slight grin. "That woman was me... Amy Rose DeWitt Bukater."

Everyone was speechless with a surprised face, except for Amy, whose face was rather smug.

* * *

Me: Please don't flame! Pretty please!

Sonic: FLAME HER! BURN HER COMPUTER TO A CRISP!

Me: Right... Please review... Oh, and it's almost my dad's birthday! If you could, write your review and say happy birthday to him! (I have anonymous review now, so anyone can review!)

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!


	2. Unforgotten Memories

Me: Hola people! Miss Mimi here with ANOTHER chapter of ShadAmy: Titanic. I really enjoy doing this one because Titanic is, like, the BEST movie ever… Right next to Kung Fu Panda.

Sonic: How come I didn't show up yet?

Me: You'll show up in this chapter, Sonic.

Sonic: As who?

Me: Cal.

Sonic: CAL?! HOW COME I WASN'T JACK?! I'M THE LEAD ROLE IN ENTIRE SONIC SERIES!

Me: Because, One: This is SHADAMY. Two: You seem just right for Cal because you're devious, a little stuck-up, and you don't like Shadow.

Sonic: You… Have a good point…

Me: Read on, please!

* * *

Amy sighed and looked at the portrait of her old self. "This was drawn when I was seventeen… Back in 1912... Oh, such… bitter-sweet memories…"

"Would you tell us your story, ma'am?" Silver asked, planting himself backwards in a chair. "I would like to hear a point of view about the Titanic…"

She smiled sweetly, but it faded into a sad look. "I haven't thought about that ship in so long… It brings back so much pain…"

Silver frowned. "So it wasn't as fancy as everyone said it was?"

"No," Amy replied, "it was luxuriant; a master piece that could float, they called it. They claimed that not even God could sink that ship…"

Rouge patted her back. "If you don't want to talk about it, Amy—"

"Who said I didn't want to?" Amy said, but there was no emotion. "I want this young man to know what is was like on the ship in first class… That the sinking was more than just the fall of the Titanic…"

Cream gave a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… it was a horrible night… many lives were lost, including almost my own… but I want you all to hear the story of how I met a young man…" She looked to the ceiling as if she were daydreaming. "The young man who showed me that there is more to life than money and the high-class life…"

_1912, Southampton, England…_

Shadow Dawson and Knuckles De Rossi were playing a game of poker with two hedgehogs, and Shadow had a smug grin plastered on his face.

He wore rugged clothes, as if it were a long time since they were washed: a dirt brown jacket, light brown over-alls, and a dirty white shirt. Knuckles wore a blue caddy cap, brown pants, and a dirty white shirt, almost the same as Shadow's.

"Shadow," Knuckles warned in an Italian accent, "we have no more money! We should just drop it!"

The black hedgehog grinned. "Relax, Knux… I got a good hand on me…"

The pale yellow hedgehog set down two tickets, which were for the ship, Titanic. His partner, a dark blue hedgehog, set down his cards.

"Pair of two," he smiled, resting his chin on his hands.

Shadow set down his cards coolly. "Pair of three… We win." He and Knuckles jumped for joy and celebration.

They pocketed their winnings and their tickets, but Shadow was pulled by the collar up to the pale yellow hedgehog's angry face. He raised his fist, but instead of hitting Shadow, he hit his partner.

"ALL ABOARD THE TITANIC! SHIP TAKES OFF IN FIFTEEN!" A strong, male voice called through the bar.

Shadow and Knuckles quickly gathered their things and ran out to board the ship, ignoring the two hedgehogs who were still fighting. They pushed their way past everyone, yelling in delight.

"WE'RE THE LUCKIEST MEN ALIVE, KNUX!" Shadow called from behind him, grasping onto his bag and running for what seemed to be dear life.

They ran to the port of the ship, and waved along with everyone else who was waving. Shadow waved fiercely, smiling. "BYE!" He yelled with everyone. "SEE YA'! TAKE CARE!"

Knuckles pulled on his sleeve. "We don't know anyone down there, Shad…"

"So? No one knows that…" He smirked.

The red echidna smiled along with him, and then began to wave goodbye also.

"How can things get ANY better?"

***

Near the first-class boarding dock, a car pulled up with luggage tied to the back of it. A chauffeur stepped to the side door and opened it with high-class manner. A blue hedgehog stepped out, smiling broadly to the RMS Titanic.

He wore a striped suit and a black cap, holding a cane and standing up straight. He had emerald green eyes and a smile that was pleased about something only he knew about.

Next, a female hedgehog stepped out, along with a large, EGG shaped man. She had clear green eyes and faded pink hair with streaks of gray, wearing a long purple gown, a short white fur coat, and a green broach. The man wore a suit, only solid black with a white button up shirt. He had a long, pristine moustache and had oval frame glasses.

"Ah, the RMS Titanic," the blue hedgehog said, putting his fists on his hips. "Such a beauty to behold. Amy?" He looked around for his fiancé. "Amy, come look at the ship."

The chauffeur held out his hand and let out a thin, lovely hedgehog girl. She wore a light pink sun hat over her short, pink hair, a short, rosy dress, and thin, white gloves. Her eyes were crystal green, but they looked exasperated at the ship.

"It is a lovely ship, Sonic," she said in a melodious voice, "but it looks like a bit too much…"

Sonic gave an apathetic scoff and pulled her arm into his. "Nonsense, darling. We'll have a wonderful time on our way back to New York; won't we, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater?" He smiled to his soon-to-be mother-in-law.

She smiled. "Oh, Sonic, you old card. And I told you a million times to call me Ruth." Amy's mother laughed. "You and this man surely know the way to travel, correct?"

"Why, yes, ma'am," he said, gesturing them to follow him aboard. "Mr. Eggman Lovejoy was one of the most legitimate police officers in England, weren't you?"

He nodded with class. "Absolutely. Now, come along. Let's get on the ship before they leave without us."

Amy sighed as she was lead to the ship. _"This can't possibly get any worse…"_ she thought.

***

After climbing aboard the ship, Shadow and Knuckles found their rooms in third-class, which was being shared with two other men.

The bunks had white covers and light tan cotton blanket, but felt lumpy. The floors were made of wood, rather creaky but still clean enough to not be minded. Only one window was for each room, but it had an excellent view of the ocean.

The late morning light flooded the room, which Shadow took to his fancy. He didn't ask too much of the ship, but that it would be 'the ship of dreams' that he always heard people around England chatting about.

Knuckles quickly jumped onto the top bunk and smiled to his friend.

"Aw," Shadow laughed, "how come YOU get the top bunk?!" He playfully hit him in the stomach. "C'mon, let's go check out this ship."

"Okay," he replied, jumping off the bed and following his friend out of the room.

They wandered through the halls, making their way past corners, going up and down stairs, and maneuvering past the fellow passengers of the third-class. Finally, they made their way to the front of the ship.

Shadow gave an excited look to the red echidna with wide, crimson eyes, then ran towards the edge and threw his fist into the air. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

He lifted himself onto the bars and spread his arms, and smiled greatly. Knuckles followed him and pointed to the sun-filled horizon.

"I can already see the Statue of Liberty!" He joked. "It looks much smaller from here!"

Shadow threw his head back and laughed with him. He felt incredible; the wind flying past him and the sun beating down on his face. He was returning home, back to America. He never had the money to go back, but due to that one lucky hand at poker, he thought it was too good to be true.

***

"Sonic," Amy said as she held up a painting with mixed colors. "What do you think of this one?" She was always fond of art, especially from a man called Leonardo Di Vinci. He made the pictures come to life and set them free… which she desperately longed for.

Her fiancé lit a cigar and made a confused face to the art. "I'm not so sure… What is it with you and all these pictures anyways?"

Unpleasantly, she carefully set down her painting and walked around the room. As she expected, the floors were carpeted with a valuable fabric that she could never remember the name of. There was a fire place, which was large and had a pearl white mantle. The walls were covered with a red and light brown wall paper with such a precise design that it made her dizzy. Furniture was already set up; of course, there were beds, chairs, tables, but they were made especially for first-class.

"Darling," Ruth called from another room. "Please get ready. We're going to have brunch with Mr. Charmy Gracie IV, Vector Bruce Ismay, Christopher Thorndyke Andrews Jr., and…" Her tone became disgusted. "That barbaric 'new money' cat… What is her name again, Sonic?"

He pondered for a moment. "I think her name is Mrs. Margie 'Blaze' Brown…"

"_Margret_," Amy corrected coldly. "Her name is Margret, darling… But she prefers to be called Blaze."

Sonic shrugged and let a puff out from his mouth. "Either way, get ready."

Amy narrowed her eyes to the floor, but went off to her room. Like the rest of their first-class suite, her room was no different: the same furniture, the same pricing… it made her stomach churn. As told, she changed into a slender white dress with floral sleeves and a green silk sash tied around her curved waist, with white heels and her hair pinned up into a bun with strands hanging out from in front of her forehead.

***

The pink hedgehog girl sat upright, listening to her mother, fiancé, and guests talk franticly about the Titanic.

"Well," a young man smiled, "I'd say the Titanic was a sheer success. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Hockley?"

"Please, Christopher," Sonic flipped his wrist, "I prefer that you call me Sonic. We're all companions here, aren't we?"

Everyone laughed, except for Amy, whose laugh was forced through her bored expression.

She sat next to Blaze, who wore a light-purple dress with white gloves and a black feather in her hair. Amy always liked Blaze because she was so kind and simple, but her mother called Blaze 'new money', because her husband's sudden surge in money.

Sitting next to Blaze was Christopher, who was wearing tuxedo with his brown hair pushed to the left side of head and fluffed out. He designed the ship, giving him free access to first-class, second, and third. He had privileges to everything on the ship, and it was his pride and glory.

Next to him was Charmy Gracie IV, wearing a small dark gray tuxedo and formal gloves. Amy didn't know how he got on the Titanic. "Probably because of his wealth" , she thought, "like everyone else at this table…"

Then it was her mother, Ruth. She wore an elegant red dress with a black broach, with her hair forced into a tight ponytail.

Next it was Sonic, and her.

"Um, excuse me, Christopher," Amy asked after taking a sip of her water. "Exactly how fast is this ship going? I calculated the distance, along with the speed and current of the ocean, and I feel that—"

Charmy began to laugh suddenly. "Oh, darling, you need not worry about that sort of thing! Women and machines do _not_ mix!"

Angrily, Amy grabbed a cigar and tried to light it, but Sonic took it from her hand and shoved it in his pocket. "None of that for you, Amy. I need you to keep your looks up." He smiled and placed his finger under her chin.

She pushed herself out of her seat and smiled politely to the group. "Excuse me, please. I just need to step outside for some air."

Before getting a reply, she sauntered out of the dining room, which was designed the same way as every other high-class room on the …

Shadow looked seriously at his sketch pad while he was drawing a man with a little girl looking over the edge of the boat. Knuckles was sitting next to him, admiring the ocean as well as a two-tailed yellow fox next to him.

The fox looked over Shadow's shoulder and smiled. "You've got quite a gift there, pal," he complimented in an Irish accent.

Shadow gazed up from his work and held out his hand. "Thanks. Name's Shadow Dawson."

Knuckles held out his hand as well. "Knuckles Di Rossi," he said.

"Miles Ryan," He smiled, shaking their hands. "But just call me Tails."

Tails wore light brown over-alls and a gray shirt, wearing a black caddy cap over his yellow hair. He had a kind face, looking like someone you could trust.

Shadow looked around until he saw something that made his heart freeze from pulsing. A true vision of beauty that wasn't made of the earth or paint. A young, pink hedgehog stood on the upper deck, looking to the horizon with a long stare. "Oh my god," Shadow thought, his mouth hanging wide-open. "That girl is beyond stunning…"

"Shad?" Knuckles waved his hand in front of his friend's face, who looked like he lost all interest in the world. "Hello?"

Tails looked behind himself and saw what he was staring at, then turned back with a smile. "Forget it, laddy… That there is a first-class broad. Need I remind that we're third?"

For a brief moment, she glanced at Shadow, but was turned around by a blue hedgehog who grabbed her by the hand — he looked to be in first class, also. Shadow's heart felt as if it had plummeted to the bottom of his stomach, which was a reaction he never got from looking at a woman… But she was… somehow… different.

Knuckles snapped his fingers in front of the black hedgehog's face, which made him shake his head in order to come back to reality. "Huh? What?"

The two smiled at each other, then began to laugh. Shadow grinned defensively. "What?! I was just… Erm, looking at the… Smoke! Coming out of those tube things…" He blushed madly.

"Don't tell me you're smitten already!" Knuckles nudged him in the side playfully.

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I… I don't know, Knux…"

***

Amy had stepped outside for a moment, but was immediately taken back inside by Sonic. For a split second, she'd thought she had seen him on the third-class deck, but he was black and had a thoughtful face, which she would hardly ever see on her fiancé.

Later at night, Amy prepared for dinner, so she wore a sparkling red and black dress with her hair down. She tried for a smile in her mirror, but nothing came out but a small trickle of tears from her eyes.

_It was like my life was an endless loop_, modern Amy explained. _Parties, auctions, all the same mindless chatter that I couldn't help but listen to… Proper etiquette was destined to be my future, manners were my present days as a young woman, and never once did I open my lips to say how much I hated every endless minute of it. At long last, I couldn't take it anymore…_

After two grueling hours of what she's experienced for life, she burst out of the dining room and pushed past everyone outside on the deck. Running to what seemed like an endless tunnel, her destination had to be anywhere but the dreaded high-class world.

With tears of anticipation, she ran past Shadow, who was gazing at the stars with a cigarette in his mouth. Curious, he lifted himself up and watched Amy run to the back of the ship, panting heavily. Tentative, he followed after her.

Amy reached the stern, grasping onto the metal bars for dear life. She looked over the ship and saw the pitch black waters that looked so inviting with the pale light from the ship. Shaking, but eager, she lifted her foot on the bar, then pulled herself over, but still hung on to the bars from behind her.

She took one last breath, then loosened her grip, until a soothing but urgent voice called from behind her.

"Don't do it," it said, making her jerk her head around her shoulder.

She saw the same black hedgehog she saw earlier that day, only he looked worried rather than dazed.

"Stay back!" She warned him, who started to come closer. "I— I'll jump!"

"No," he answered, getting a surprised look. "No you won't. I know you won't, you know you won't… Just come back over."

"What makes you think you can order me around, just like everyone else on this damned ship?!" She seethed through her teeth, but her clear eyes were sad and confused.

He took his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it over the edge. "Are you sure you want to jump into that water?" he asked her with a concerned face. "See, if I were committing suicide, I'd jump into the Pacific… Just to kill myself from drowning… not freezing to death."

She looked nervously down to the waters, then back to him. "Wha—What are you talking about?"

Shadow shrugged and began to untie his boots. "Well, those waters are at least below freezing. I know how it feels… Back in Wisconsin, where I lived in America, I went ice fishing with my dad…" He gave her a sympathetic look. "Ice fishing is when—"

"I KNOW WHAT ICE FISHING IS!" she said angrily.

He tried for a smile. "Well, anyways, it's freezing up there, and the ice was so thin I broke right through. The water felt like a million knives being stabbed at my body…" Shadow began to remove his jacket and threw it with his boots.

She looked confusingly at him. "What are you doing?"

"Well," he shrugged, "if you are going to jump, I'm jumping in after you."

"Why?" Amy nearly blushed.

"You got me involved…" he said, moving closer to her. "You jump, I jump… I won't enjoy it, but who else would go in after you?" His took a quick glance to the water, then back at her. "Just, remember what I said about the deathly freezing waters…"

Amy shivered at the very thought, then nodded. Shadow held out his hand, which she took a firm grasp to, and turned her body to face his.

"I'm Shadow Dawson," he smiled to her. She was even more dazzling up close…

"Amy Rose DeWitt Bukater" she replied softly, looking into his deep, crimson eyes.

He smirked. "Remind me to ask you to write that down…"

It worked. He got some sort of a laugh out of her. Her laugh sounded as if she had never laughed before, or that she couldn't.

"Mind if I call you Rose every now and again?" Shadow asked in a mocking tone. She dug her nails into his sleeves, telling him that she wanted to get back on board. "Let's get you off of this edge…" he implied sweetly to her.

She lifted her leg up to climb back over, but she slipped off of her dress, causing her to slip.

She screamed in fear, but he had a good grip on her wrists. "Shadow!" She yelled to him. "Help me! I'm going to slip!"

"No you're not! Just hang on!!" He called to her, using all of his strength to keep her up. "Don't let go, Amy!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!!"

***

Sonic searched on the first-class deck for Amy, who left the dining area in a rush. He needed to know what was wrong with her, even if he knew it was something crazy. He got help from Eggman and Charmy, who he had brunch with earlier that day.

They wondered around the ship, until they heard a familiar scream.

"Amy!" Sonic called out and rushed to the stern.

***

The pink hedgehog struggled to keep herself up, but was too panicked to look anywhere but up at Shadow.

Regaining his last bit of might, he forcefully pulled her over the edge, but pulled her well enough to land on top of her. Panting, he sighed in relief. "Are… You okay?"

Sonic came up out of nowhere, fixating his eyes on his fallen fiancé. "What in the… Amy?!" He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms, then glared viciously at Shadow, who was being held by Charmy and Eggman. "What in the bloody world do you think you're doing?!"

"Sonic, wait," she interrupted. "He, uh, saved me! Yes, I— I wanted to look at those— um, those…" She began to twirl her finger in a circle.

"Propellers?" Charmy answered, putting a blanket over her shivering body.

"Yes!" she smiled severely at her successful lie. "I wanted to get a closer look, but I slipped." Amy looked over at Shadow, who was redressing himself. "If it hadn't been for Mr. Dawson, I would have fallen over the edge."

"As I said before," Charmy crossed his arms. "Women and machines do not mix… Either way, Mr. Dawson deserves some credit for his efforts." He patted Shadow on the back with a half smile. "Well done..."

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes and held on to Amy. "Let's get you inside, darling—"

She stopped him quickly. "Wait Sonic! Don't you think that Mr. Dawson here deserves a reward of some sort? After all," she put her cold hands on his chest. "He did save my life…"

Sonic glared at Shadow, who looked calm, then sighed. "Very well… would you like to join us tomorrow evening for dinner?" He asked properly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so…"

"Very well," he smiled. "It's settled. Now, let's get you inside, Amy…" he pushed her along. _"Keep an eye on that boy, Eggman…"_ he whispered to his partner.

Amy glanced over her shoulder to Shadow, who waved goodbye. She smiled slightly, then left the deck with Charmy Sonic who was holding her carefully.

The black hedgehog sighed, then turned to Eggman. "Do you have a light?" He asked, holding out two cigarettes.

Eggman took out his lighter, and lit both of Shadow's cigarettes. He put one inside of his mouth, then the second behind his ear. Eggman glared at him with suspicion. "You know," he began, staring out to the ocean. "I find it rather peculiar that you had time to remove your clothes before she fell of the edge…"

He turned and followed after Sonic, leaving Shadow smoking by himself. The black hedgehog let a puff of smoke escape his lips, then a thin smile twisted on his lips. "I'll be seeing you soon, Rose…"

* * *

Me: Over... Four... THOUSAND... Words... Please don't flame! I'll update soon!!

Sonic: I'm out of chili dogs, Mimi!!!

Me: STOP BEING SUCH A PRINCESS!!! Man!


End file.
